A Change of Events
by Avengersupernaturalgirl
Summary: What would of happened if Natasha was at the testing facility instead of Clint? How would this change the Battle of New York? Would the outcome be different? *Please R
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Marvel**

* * *

Natasha watched Eric Selvig as he worked with Teseract, trying to "end her misbehavior" as he called it. She was in charge of observing his work, making sure everything was in accordance for Phase Two of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s plan to commence.

Now, she wasn't at all surprised when Director Fury, was called in, she knew from the beginning this operation wasn't meant to work. No one was meant to harness that much power.

"Agent Romanoff," The Director asked, "you're perspective on things." He demanded rather than asked, as they walked together closer, to the Teseract. "You know when you assigned me this detail I suggested Agent Barton, as a replacement candidate, I still do." She said in a monotone. "We've already discussed this, Agent Romanoff, now I'd like to hear some information." Fury said angrily. "Yes Sir," she sighed "No one has come or gone, Dr. Selvig's clean, no contacts, no IM's, if there's been any tampering, it wasn't at this end." She said her usual seriousness and formality returning, after her outburst. "At this end?" The Director asked, "well it's a portal, they have two ends." She stated, before a small blue explosion occurred.

At the end of the stretch of floor, between the cube and a large platform, stood a man atop the platform with dark hair and blue eyes, wielding a spear. Natasha almost automatically unstrapped her gun and aimed at the mysterious figure.

She saw the other guards had the same idea and began to approach the man. "Sir, please put down the spear." The Director's voice boomed. The man looked down at the spear and fired it at Fury. Natasha dove pushing the Director out of the way, and watched as several guards and scientists were taken down in mere seconds, by the man.

She got up and tumbled away once more, as the man took fire at her. She got up again, and before she could take action, he grabbed her wrist and said "you have a heart" and tapped his spear to her chest.

She felt dark, like the world had just vanished, and she was wandering in black, empty, space. Until everything flooded back, with a large surge of light, her entire life flashed before her eyes, her time spent in The Red Room facilities, her missions with The Winter Soldier, and her time at S.H.I.E.L.D. learning the ropes with Clint, and heading on their own missions together.

But then it seemed as if none of that mattered, her new ruler stood before her, and she would do whatever she could to ensure his success.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fic and I just wanted to know if I should continue, please review and tell me if I should and if I was a little OOC with Natasha I apologize I don't write with her much. Thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Barton, knelt perched on a roof top, the darkness of the night hiding him, somewhere in Russia. A bow in hand, and a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back, he watched the scene below him unfold.

His job was to take out a corrupt General, and a few of his associates. They were meeting a supply dealer in the abandoned plaza below him, Clint found it the perfect place for the deed to be done.

Clint wasn't sure why he was given this assignment, this seemed like something more up Nat's alley, but he took it anyway, without question as he did most of the time. Well most of the time may be a little exaggerated, like he did a percentage of the time.

He kept his mind clear as he stayed in his position atop the rooftop railing. He silently pulled an arrow from his quiver and loaded in his bow, when the General, and a Quartet of his men arrived in a black limousine.

He took a deep breath and pulled back on the bow string, his eyes following his target. Just as he was about to release, the loudest, most obnoxious, disco music began to play behind him.

He dropped down back on to the roof and hid behind brick wall that served as a railing, the Russians had begun to fire in his direction. He went through his duffle bag that lay beside him. He frantically threw out his other personal items around searching for the source, until he found a small flip phone at the bottom.

Knowing exactly who it was, he flipped it open and answered, "dammit Coulson! You put a drop phone on me?" "We need you to come in," the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agent calmly replied. "What? I'm working, you can't pull me out've this right now!" He harshly whispered back. "Clint, Agent Romanoff's been compromised."

Clint's eyes widened with realization, he quickly went from slight panic to all out fear. "Let me put you on hold." He said calmly despite his current emotional state. He placed the phone on the ground, dodging the bullets and swiftly grabbing an arrow from his quiver, he fired it at the General's head, who despite the gun fires thought it was still a good idea to haggle with the dealer. The General dropped to the ground as Clint fired another explosive arrow at the ground, in the middle of the space where the General's goons were.

Clint picked up the phone, and quickly gathered his things together. "Where's Natasha now?" Clint asked as he turned around and began to walk away, from his balcony position. "We don't know." Coulson replied. _"you don't know?" _Barton snapped. "But she's alive right?" He asked calming down slightly, "as far as we know, yes. We'll brief you when you get, but first you need to talk to Stark." "Fine." He replied before he snapped the phone shut.

If this is what had to be done to find Natasha he would, but if S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't find her soon, he cut all the formality crap, and save her himself.

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where did you find all these people?" Doctor Selvig asked, looking up at Natasha from behind the plastic screen that separated the two. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has no shortage of enemies, Doctor." She replied as she tapped away on the thick tablet-like device. "Is this what you need," she said holding up the device for him to see, "Iridium?" "Yeah, it's found in meteorites, and forms anti-protons, it's very hard to get a hold of." "Especially when S.H.I.E.L.D. knows you need it." She said under her breath.

"Hey!" the scientist shouted eagerly "the Teseract has shown me so much. Its more than knowledge, it-its truth." He said to Loki, their leader, who now stood next to Natasha, with a small grin on his face. "I know." He replied, the smirk disappearing, as he turned to Natasha. "What did it show you Agent Romanoff?" he asked before she walked over to one of the many silver cases that stood behind them and pulled out a pistol, loading it with ammo, "my next target."

"Tell me what you need." Natasha looked up from the weapon to meet the mischief God's eyes, "A distraction, and an eyeball." She said confidently, Loki nodded before they both went their separate ways, Natasha heading off through the underground tunnels, collecting a small team to aid her on this small, but important mission.

Once they were all aboard a small transport aircraft, Loki already in Stuttgart preparing for their arrival, she began to explain her plan to the others. It was simple; get in, obtain the Iridium, get out. "You." She pointed to a pale bald man, who looked slightly nervous, "you're with-" she began but was cut off by a blinding pain in her head, she stumbled trying to grab on to something to keep her balance, she collapsed to her knees, before everything went black once again.

**A/N: Hey guys! Yeah I know, I know, it's really short I just wanted to give you guys a little something because I haven't updated in a while. I promise I'll give you a longer chapter later today or tomorrow! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: as promised here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers**

Loki was worried...to say the least. As he casually strolled around the streets of Stuttgart, keeping close to the museum, and dressed in Midgardian garb, millions of thoughts raced through his mind.

He kept his usual calm physique, wearing his usual emotionless mask, unlike his brother, who let the world in on his secrets. Hints of jealousy still coursed through his veins, Thor had everything Loki had always wanted, _**two**__ loving parents, a guarantee to the throne, love, and an entire other planet to call his own._

So the ex-prince found it fit that once he came to power, Midgard would be the first to collapse at his hands, stripping his brother of the world he loved, and the woman he cared for, killing two birds with one stone, so to speak.

But achieving that wouldn't be as simple as Loki assumed. Sure, he had all the correct tools, but it seemed not everything had been falling into place. So, yes, he did begin to panic when he realized his followers hadn't arrived. He exhaled sharply, and ran possibilities through his mind. He couldn't transport himself back to his underground lair-of-sorts, that was for sure. As much as the Teseract provided him with, the cosmic cube still weakened him, simple tricks were all he could do at the moment, multiplying himself was still a possibility, but that would leave him with almost no magic left. Proceeding with his plan of distraction and hoping his minions would arrive soon wasn't an option either, as they were still a long ways away. So an early surrender it would be. He would attack from the inside, let his magic return to him, summon another team, and unleash monster, Agent Romanoff had informed him of.

So when the soldier, and the metal man arrived, he barely put up a fight against the two, and simply surrendered, acting as if he'd lost his dignity. Trying his best to put on a show. He boarded there metal ship and watched in slight amusement, as the two men studied him, Loki lavished in the thought that neither of them, knew what he was truly capable of.

Until his brother, as expected, had to show up and ruin his fun.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's still a little short..:( but I really hope you enjoyed! :) And please keep reviewing! Thanks and see you guys next time!**


End file.
